


Nezushi Drabbles

by RuzukiMay



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuzukiMay/pseuds/RuzukiMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of Nezushi drabbles I write, either prompted or just because I feel like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nezushi Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a number and a pairing, and I’ll do a short (100-300 words max) description.
> 
> 19\. Sad kiss//Nezushi (249 words)

Nezumi sat at Shion’s bedside, his chest hurting as he carefully held one of Shion’s hands.  He had been gone too long, far too long. He had assumed that Shion could wait until he was ready to return, that nothing could happen to him with Number 6’s superior healthcare and resources. What he had not counted on was the long-term effects of one inflicted with the parasitic wasps poison. And so, on his return, he learned from Karan that Shion was in the hospital, dangerously ill from a common flu because of his compromised immune system.

  
_I should have been here for him…_

  
“Nezumi…?”

  
Nezumi flinched in surprise, before looking up and seeing Shion looking at him in confusion.

  
“Are you… real?”

  
His chest felt tight, his eyes burned, at the thought of Shion may had woken up many nights, half in a dream, imagining Nezumi had returned, only to be disappointed.

  
Shion’s hand moved in his own, and he watched Shion lace their fingers together gently, before gripping him tighter.

  
“You’re back…”

  
“I hadn’t noticed.” Nezumi replied in a choked voice, trying and failing to be casual. He brushed back white bangs gently with his free hand, leaning over the bed. “Shion… I-“

  
“Don’t.” Shion cut him off. “Don’t apologize…” He gripped Nezumi’s coat and pulled him down for a short, gentle kiss. “You are here now, and that’s…” His voice trailed off, tears spilling from his eyes, and Nezumi kissed them away.

  
“Yes Shion. I’m home now.”


End file.
